Lipograma
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur está celoso de que Alfred hable con Antonio sobre conquistas, pero la verdad es que Alfred buscaba un consejo para conquistar a Arthur, el Bad friends trio no ayudaría. Arthur di: "Mi moto alpina derrapante" ¡Bien, ahora con E…! USxUK.


Me van quedando veinte dos fic para los 100! -llora homosexualmente de alegría-

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>El lindo y hermoso idioma español.

Arthur los observaba con sus ojos observadores -y quizás algo celosos-, sólo quería asegurarse que ese español y ese americano estuvieran bien, nada de miraditas, nada de manitas, era un experto en mandar malas vibras y esta vez no era la divina excepción.

Alfred era su hombre, quiere decir, no, eso no. Claro, alguien como ese estadounidense hacía de todo menos mover su corazón hasta límites inesperados.

–¿Lo entiendes? –ríe el español.

–¡Creo que me matara, ajajaja! no creo que sea una buena forma de confesarme…–

El inglés levantó oído, al asecho, había escuchado desde su puestito en esa reunión "confesarse" ¿Alfred tenía novia? ¿el apocalíptico día había llegado? Estaba seguro que había maldecido a toda mujer que osara acercársele -porque sólo quería que ese americano le hiciera cochinadas a él- para protegerle claro, las mujeres de hoy en día están muy traicioneras y viles, no lo dejaría en aquellos peligros.

–Aajajjaja, entonces hazlo secretamente –rió el español mientras se acercaba a la oreja del americano y le decía unas cuantas palabras.

Arthur se sorprendió, Alfred estaba hablando español y mayormente siempre son las otras naciones las que imitan el inglés en conversaciones cotidianas, era raro ver a Alfred hablando aquel idioma y más conversando de manera tan cómoda con el país de la pasión.

Dios mío, quizás quería un consejo para conquistar a la chica con "pasión", Arthur se quería morir, estaba que gritaba "hazme tuyo, duro más que una mujer, soy excelente en el sexo", pero moriría de vergüenza en el intento, por eso se contuvo, tuvo ganas de fumar, pero sólo mordió un lápiz nervioso.

La junta termina, el inglés estaba depresivo, ni su unicornio podía animarlo hasta que llegó Alfred a su lado, le sonrió falsamente y frunció el seño imaginándoselo con aquella chica.

–Sabes, estuve aprendiendo español… para conquistar a alguien…–

Susurra como si nada, Arthur quiso matarlo, se lo venía a restregar en la cara.

–¿Te gusta el español? –preguntó nuevamente Alfi.

–Algo, pocas veces… –susurró fastidiado, echando con más rapidez las cosas dentro de su maletín.

–Te daré un liprograma Arthur, léelo en voz alta y sabrás que te quiero hacer…–

–You? –susurró algo sorprendido.

–Yep…–sonrió, el español -con ayuda de Francis y Gil- lo habían aconsejado, sí, al pobre muchacho ingenuo y enamorado de cejones lo habían ayudado para que le confesara las intenciones que tenía para Inglaterra, por eso le entregó ese papel, le dijo que no lo abriera hasta estar en casa.

Y así lo hizo, sólo cuando estuvo recostado en su cama lo leyó.

_Arthur di: Mi moto alpina derrapante._

_Ahora con la A:  
><em>_Ma mata alpana darrapanta._

_¡Muy bien, lo haces excelente mi amor!_

_Ahora con la O:  
><em>_Mo moto olpono dorroponto_

_¡Genial!  
><em>_Ahora, prueba tú con la E..., di "Alfred…_

Arthur se había enternecido con el juego y con lo de "mi amor" en español, así que, con una sonrisa en los labios hablando español susurró lo que le pasaría.

–"Alfred…me mete el pene de-repente"–sonrió con fuerza, hasta lastimarse los bordes de los labios.

Y luego, su sonrisa permaneció allí, como si algo se hubiera descompuesto, sabía español, pero por primera vez quiso no saberlo, todos sus seres imaginarios se fueron alejando con terror al sentir una aura negrísima sobrevolar y luego, arrugó la carta y mandó miles de maldiciones al puto de Jones, no podía creer lo que le había hecho decir.

Dio vuelta la página, ya que había una flecha, estaba pensando en hacerle una maldición pero cuando leyó la siguiente el destinatario de su venganza sería otro, más bien "otros".

"Artie, espero te gustara, sinceramente iba a escribirte algo más romántico, pero Francis, Gil y Antonio me dijeron que eras un puto pervertido que disfrutaba de esta clase de chistes y que te enamorarías de mí enseguida, me dio vergüenza escribirlo, pero si te excita escucharlo te lo diré las veces que haga falta, bueno… no sé que más decir… ¿Te meteré el pene de repente…? ¡las veces que haga falta, en serio!"

Y Arthur pensó que después de ese día que lo pagarían horriblemente caro. Ahora era definitivo, odiaba el español, siempre amará el inglés por razones como estas.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, puto chiste, recuerdo que cuando era más joven -no digo que ahora tenga treinta años y dos hijos- pero más pequeña me lo hicieron y caí redondita, creo que más aún Arthur que es un chico que no vive en sectores que hablan español seguidamente. Pero bueno, en el fondo yo sé que Arthur y Alfred quieren cumplir la frasecita 1313 (?), bueno, adiós y que viva el USxUK!


End file.
